


A Forming Bond With Charlie & Vaggie

by JeanOtakuXL91



Series: A Forming Bond With Charlie & Vaggie [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: For the first time ever in my life, I've wrote the first ever Hazbin Hotel fanfiction! Enjoy this AU story of Charlie and Vaggie first meet at the same school they attended and begin a new friendship together. but they will soon learn that their becoming even more then just friends.More to this story will continue in the next one.Hazbin Hotel (C) Vivienne Medrano/VivziePop
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: A Forming Bond With Charlie & Vaggie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A New Friend

Chapter 1: A New Friend

Vaggie, a moth demon girl who's skin was slightly dark gray skin, long sliver white hair, with pink stripes at the ends, and wears a rather gothic-like outfit; sporting a small white top shirt expose her stomach, with two X's on them, wearing a light blue jean skirt, some light-navy blue evening gloves, and two fishing net stockings exposing her long thin legs, complete with black goth boots. Her right eye was light pink and her iris is light yellow, while her other eye is cover with an eyepatch with a pink X marked across it. 

Starting a first day in high school as a transfer student is never easy for her, especially she was a complete stranger to others. Some even are scared of her whenever somebody gets her angry, or irritates her she would lash out at them, others ignore her and would vacay away from her. Despite her short temper, Vaggie is also a shy person, and would remain silent even if she had to speak. Ever since she was neglected by her parents and resort to leaving her life alone in apartment with few bits of money, she thought starting her life at school would ease her suffering life of proper care and loneliness. 

But instead it just made things worse for her... and deep down in her felt like she would never gain any love or attention. All that Vaggie ever wish that she would have a friend... just one single friend that would make her life turn brighter for her. Well that's exactly happened when her face got smacked so hard by the locker door.

“OW!” she yelped while she rubbed her forehead. “Hijo de puta!”

Before she can give whoever that idiot a piece of her mind for that until a girl with long curly blonde hair peered over, showing a look of worry and concern.

“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!”

Vaggie only stared at her silently while she looked at all the details of this girl in front of her. What she is witnessing is a tall, slime girl who looked to over 5'7 a height, her skin was totally white, her light yellow eyes were big and round, her lips was black, and has two red dots both side of her cheeks. Her face appearance is resembled somewhat of a clown or a doll. But really stun her is how surprisingly beautiful she looked. 

“Are you hurt? Is your forehead bleeding?” she asked reaching over to it only for Vaggie to back up.

“Oh, no. I'm fine. It's just a little bump that's all.” she continue to rub it.

“I'm so, so sorry.” she frowned in shame. “I didn't think somebody was walking when I was opening my locker.”

“It's alright, really!” Vaggie retorted. “I-It was my fault that I wasn't paying attention.” she looked down with bit of flush on her face. “Really... you didn't mean to.”

“Phew!” she let out puffing sigh of relief. “Cool beans!” with that she gave a wide grin on her face.

Vaggie couldn't help to notice how cute she looked, not the fact that big happy grin on her face seems to so energetic, and cheerful. 

“What a minute!” she gasped. “Are you the new transfer student here in this school?” she asked in a ecstatic tone. “OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE!” she squealed, hopping up and down. “It so nice to meet you.”

Vaggie raised her brow as she wasn't sure how to response by this girl's energetic behavior, but she has to go with it anyway.

“Uh, yeah... that's me.” she nervously chuckled. “Um...what's you name?” she asked.

“Oh, yes! Where are my manners here? My name is Charlie.” she reach out her arm to offer a handshake. “It a pleasure.” she said giving her a small toothy smile. “So...What is your name?” 

“I'm Vaggie.” she answered.

“Oh, that's a super cute name!” Charlie exclaimed.

Upon hearing her saying how ''super cute'' her name was, Vaggie blush shade of pink in her face. “Y-You think so? I mean...you do really mean it” she softly whispered.

“Why of course I mean it.” Charlie replied. “Although I wonder why you call yourself that.”

“Well my name is short for Vagatha, but I prefer to be just Vaggie.” she then looked at curiously. “Why do you call yourself Charlie?” she asked.

“Well, my real actual name is Charlotte, but I really don't like that much as my mom and dad does.”

“Hold on a sec, Charlotte? As in Charlotte Magne?” her eyes or rather one eye widen with shock. “That means you're the Princess of Hell right.”

Charlie nervously chuckled as she try to hide her embarrassed expression with bangs her hair.

“Y-yeah. That's me alright.” she said in a nervous tone. “I guess you can say I'm Lucifer's Daughter...”

“Wow. I've heard some much about the king of hell's daughter, but never in my life I get to meet herself in person.” Vaggie said.  
“Uh, yeah. That's me... in person.” Charlie continue to hide her face as she flushing red with embarrassment.

“Oh! I didn't meant to embarrass you did I?”

“N-No, no! It's just I really can get to me whenever someone announce me as princess. Title makes my skin crawl sometimes.” she admits.

“Oh. Well then, maybe I shouldn't call you that then.” Vaggie promised. “I'll just call you Charlie if that's alright with you?”

“Sure!” she smiled. “Well anyway, I'm going to be late for my class so I'll see ya.”

But before she can turn to head to her classroom, Vaggie pointed out something. 

“Wait... Aren't you going to the same class as I am?” she asked.

Charlie twirl fast with surprise gasp as her big round eyes lit up.

“Oh my gosh! You in my same classroom?!” she in high-pitch tone follow with a happy squeal. “That means we're going to spend time together at the same class!” Charlie was hopping up and down with glee while Vaggie looked at her funny by her behavior.

Before she can say anything, Charlie grab her by the hand with her own and pulled forward with a yank, as she herself was being dragged over through the halls.

Charlie then slows down for a sec and looks over to her by the shoulder and asked.

“Hey, Vaggie.” 

“What?” 

“Can we be friends?” she asked.

Vaggie never thought of that. True she was a loner and never had any friend at all. In fact everyone avoid her whenever she ask to become friends, or being rejected by them. But having the Princess of Hell, the daughter of Lucifer himself is asking her to become friends with her?

It didn't take long until she quickly answer with a ''Yes.''

Days had passed, and things were starting up wonderfully between her and Vaggie. Throughout their studies, actives, and eating lunch at the cafeteria, they've started talking and sharing many things such as what music they like, what their favorite snacks, what favorite video games they play, and so on. They even enjoy each others company whenever their at class, or even when school hours was over they would go out some place in Pentagram City.  
It seems that their friendship was growing strong for each week to the next. Vaggie could never ask anymore then having a great friend like Charlie, and same goes to her too. In her mind she guess that having one friend is better then just having more friends in which Charlie can agree on. One time she ask to come by over to Vaggie's place in which was a rundown old apartment that she can barely afford due of her over due rents to the landlord. It unpleasant to say the least, but she was fine with it. Charlie was a bit unsure though since first time coming here was shocking to her. She start to ask of how can someone like Vaggie can live her life like this.

“Ever since my parents neglected me, I sorta decided to live on mu own. Sure it's not perfect, but it home for me.” Vaggie explained. “I hope you'll try to keep yourself comfortable while I go change.”

She left to change her clothes leaving Charlie alone in the living room. 

“Okay.” Charlie said as she looked around her surroundings.

Looking around she notice that the walls were chipped, and wall paint where peeling off. Trash and waste where all over the floor, and bugs were crawling about on dirty dishes. She then finds a couch to sit one which was all messy and worn as she sat down on it only to hear a nasty squish coming from her rump. She sat back up only to see an few month old P.B.J sandwich which had molds in it.

“Geez... how is Vaggie ever live out like this?” she asked herself.

After sitting back down, Charlie pick up the remote to a tv that looked all busted up. Turning it on and the screen shows nothing but static. She tried to switch to a different channel, but each channel are all just the same as the next until out of nowhere a shoe hurls by smacking the television set as static screen fades away and showing a forecast from 666 news. Charlie turns her head to see Vaggie now wear lesser clothing such as a white shirt and jean shorts. 

“Sorry about that, my television set is shitty as usual.” she said while she trailed over to sit down next her. “So uh... you're feeling comfortably?” she asked.

“Oh yes, it okay. It's just... well...” Charlie trailed of her sentence in which Vaggie immediately gets what's going in he mind resulting her to take a deep sigh.

“Yeah I know... it's a dump.” Vaggie lowered her head in shame. “I guess I've been uses to being in this state. I bet you think it's disgusting.”

“Oh no, no, no!” Charlie shook her head while waving her hand around. “It's just that... You should really clean up your place more that's all.” she said.

“Hey, I'm not mad or anything. It's just that I never invited anyone here in my apartment, especially a old run down one.” 

“I wonder how you can ever live out like this.” Charlie said tilting her head.

“I just do.” Vaggie simply said. “I just live the life as I am. Well anyway, are you hungry I can order some pizza.”

“Sure! That would be nice, Vaggie.” Charlie nodded.

Before she can go to the phone, loud pounding sound coming from the front door as someone shouting Vaggie's name.

“Vaggie?” Charlie whimpered. “What's...”

“Stay here, Charlie.” she interrupts. “Let me handle this.” With that, she heads to the door and answer as she comes face to face with her landlord.

“What is it this time?” Vaggie groaned.

“Oh you know what you lazy cheap whore!” the landlord yelled as he held out a rent receipt that is overflown with late due fees. “You haven't pay the rent for the past 10 months!”

“I told I would have your rent money by this week.”

“THAT THE SAME SHIT YOU SAID LAST WEEK AND THE WEEK BEFORE THAT!” the landlord bellowed. 

“Look! I just need more time!” 

“Well your time is up. Pack your things and get the fuck out of my apartment or else I'll had to drag you out myself!” 

After that he slammed the door so hard it caused the whole room to echo. Charlie who just sat there looking shock and it scared of what she witness. Vaggie on the other hand just stood there silent, not made a single movement. 

“V-Vaggie?” Charlie cooed. “Are you okay?”

“No it is not okay.” Vaggie whispered. “I-I think it's best you should go home Charlie.”

She was waiting for her to just head off and leave, instead she felt both her hand placing on her shoulders.

“It's okay Vaggie, you can come home with me.”

“W-What?” Vaggie asked as she turns around to face her with a surprise look.

“I said you can move in with me at my home if you like to.” Charlie with a small smile.

“No. I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden you.” 

“You're not a burden, you my friend an best friend must stick together. Come on. I'll help you pack.” 

Vaggie can say nothing but just gave her a small smile back at her. It seems her life was all living hell like literally the fact they're in hell, but nevertheless, Vaggie's life was grim and miserable which it felt like she wouldn't ever get much happiness at all. But now meeting Charlie at school and becoming friends is something that brought her out of the darkness and into the light. It was beginning to be a new life for both of them.


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vaggie moves into Charlie's own mansion, she starts to wonder herself that she truly deserve this. But most biggest question, does she truly meant to be with her.

Chapter: 2 – Moving In

A week went by ever since Vaggie and Charlie started to get know each other much more throughout the rest of last week of school before summer vacation was just around the corner. The two exchanges their favorite things, their favorite foods, what favorite movies they like to watch, and etc. Vaggie even starting to form some comfort whenever Charlie is near her, and for the first time of her whole miserable life, Vaggie's heart was slowly glowing inside her. Before she ever first Charlie, she uses to be cold, gloomy, and lonely inside as she never interact with anyone. Everyone would just step away from her, and ignore her when she tries to talk. But now she has someone to talk, and interacts with.

The one thing she adores the most what Charlie's kind, and childish personality. The princess would always talk about rainbows, unicorns, and flowers as if his blonde haired girl act like a six year old. But despite her childish behavior, she does act like a mature woman since she does take things seriously.

Not only that, they also exchange moving plans for Vaggie to move in with Charlie's home. Thankfully she didn't have much stuff to pack much to the princess's relief.

Upon the weekend, Vaggie was just about to finish packing as she receive a text message from Charlie saying she's waiting outside in her limo.

It was surprising to Vaggie that new friend has transportation instead of taking the official school bus, but hey, she's the princess of hell, and her parents are the rulers of hell so it makes sense why. She smiled as she text her saying she'll be out in a 3 minutes just as she forcefully stuff her clothes in her suitcase and closed it. After locking the door, she place the key on the floor since she doesn't give too shits about her cock-sucking, asshole, landlord. She makes her way down until she exits out the entrance while Charlie waved out to her.

“Hey, Vaggie! Took you long enough.” she called out cheerfully.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Vaggie replied sheepishly. 

“Oh no worries,” she smiled widely. “I bet it was hard to pack, I couldn't helped ya.”

“Oh no, that's alright.” she shake her head.

“But, Vaggie-” 

“No really. I just didn't want you to be a-”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Charlie waved her finger while giving her a straight look on her face. “Don't you give that whole... you being a burden to me... kinda... thing. I won't take no for an answer missy.” she said with boop on her nose which made Vaggie chuckle.

“Alright, fine. If you say so.”

The two girls enter in the limo as it drives off to their destination.

It wasn't long before the made their way to her home. To Vaggie's surprise, Charlie's home was like a huge mansion! If fact it certainly is a mansion indeed. 

“Wait. This is where you actually live?!” Vaggie asked look through the car window.

“Yep! This is really where I live. Isn't wonderful?” she asked as the limo comes to a complete stop as she opens the door exiting out.

“Charlie... It's...it's like...” Vaggie trialled off from her sentence as she was lost to say anything else.

“Like a castle!” Charlie said in singing tone. “I know right? I bet you never thought of me having a castle to myself like an actual princess would, which I am by the way.” she start hopping up and down with glee. 

“H-How do you live like this?” Vaggie asked while she's still lost in her gaze of amusement. “Your parent gave you this?”

“Oh yes they did, I am the daughter of the king and queen of hell, and also heir to the throne.” she said with pride. “Not only that I even have servants.”

Charlie turn toward the front of the castle and place her two white hand side by side of her mount as she hollered. “RAZZLE! DAZZLE!” With that, two winged goats comes flying over to mistress. 

“Razzle, Dazzle, this is Vaggie, she's going to living with us now. Say hello.” 

The two goats each exchanges handshakes to her while she does the same to them.

“Nice to meet you two.” she said. “They're cute, Charlie. They almost look like dolls.”

“That's because they are dolls. My dad brought them to life when I was ten years old, and he assign them to be my protectors ever since.” Charlie explained. “They've always been around with me wherever I go, expect for school.”

“Wow, how interesting.” Vaggie said while the two cute goat boys heads over to her as they take her suitcase. “Hey what are you doing?” she pulled it away from them.

“Don't you worry Vaggie,” Charlie reassure her. “They're just wanting to carry your case for ya. Besides it looks quite heavy for you to carry by yourself.”

“Oh... well in that case, sorry about that you two.” she said with her eye shifting away with a look of gilt on her face.

“It's okay, they forgive you already.” with that she keel down as Charlie was about to give them some orders. “Razzle, Dazzle, would you be so kind if you take her luggage to the guest room please.” she smiled.

Both them gave her a salute to the princess as they go off escorting the luggage to the room. Charlie then looked over to Vaggie as she takes her hand in which made her spine jolt by the touch.

“Now then, shall I treat you will some to eat?” Charlie asked.

“Well uhh,” without warning a loud growl erupted from inside of her stomach which her eye widen and flush of red appered in her cheeks. “Guess I am a little hungry.” replied with an embarrassed tone.

“That's what I thought!” she exclaimed brightly. “To the dining room!” 

She drags her all the with no ease as the make their way there, as she expect, the dinning room was wide and huge complete with a long dining table that stretch from afar. Charlie then leads her to the front of table as she set on the master chair.

“You just sit back and relax, while I cook up some for you.” she said as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Vaggie in the meantime remain seated as she look around her surroundings. She does admit that the whole entire mansion that she's going live in is indeed a castle to her. I mean she couldn't imagine her new life with a brand new friend she just made in her own school would take her in as a new member of Charlie's household. However she starting to think that does she herself really deserve this whole hospitality here? Does se deserve to be happy in this new life now with the princess of hell herself? All these thought fade off when she hears Charlie bursting out with a with a plate on her hands as she comes rush over to her.

“Here ya good!” she place the plate down. “Peanut better and Jelly sandwich with gummy worms, your favorite!” 

“Oh wow, you shouldn't have.” she gave her a small smile. 

“I had to Vaggie, besides I have study all your favorite things you really love. Now eat up.”

Vaggie does as she enjoys the best sandwich in her life.

After her meal, Charlie escort Vaggie to her room as just like any other places, her guest room was nice and beautiful, complete with a queen size bed with stuff animals in them. 

“Here you go, a room fit for a queen.” she presented with a wide toothy grin. “Make yourself at home.”

“Um, thank you.” she said. “Are you sure your okay with this? I mean this seems too much.”

“Nonsense!” she objects. “You deserve to live in a much better home then that horrible apartment.”

“Yeah, but still-”

“Vaggie, as princess of hell and heir to the throne, I here by order that you should accept my offer and be my new roommate.” 

Vaggie sighed as she knew that there uses arguing with her. 

“Okay, I will. Thank you for everything, Charlie.” 

Upon hearing that, Charlie gives her a hug.

“Great! I'm glad to hear that. Well, you get some rest. Good night.” 

“Good night, Charlie.”

Once Charlie shuts the door, Vaggie begins to slowly strip her clothes off with only in her underwear while she makes her way to her suitcase to get her purple nightgown as it was vale enough to show her bra and panties. Next she goes to her new makeup table as she loose her pink ribbon, freeing her long white hair. She takes a hairbrush as she slowly begins to stroke it up and down. It's been while she haven't brush hair for a long time ever since she broke her old one. While she brush, Vaggie was looking herself in the mirror as she smiled. 

“I had to admit, it does feel just like haven.” 

Later that night, Vaggie was in bed completely trapped in her deep slumber while cute stuff animals surrounding her. While she does until she hears a creak on the door, causing her to flutter her eye open with a tired moan escaping her mouth. She slowly rose up, rubbing her eye as she look over to who's at the door. What she sees is Charlie in a pink bathrobe.

“Huh? Charlie? Is something wrong?” Vaggie asked. 

“Nothings wrong. I just want to see if your... comfy enough.” Charlie said sexually as she slowly undo the strap and opens her robe up to revealing red lace lingerie she is wearing. “Wonder if you like some company~”

Vaggie just sat there as her face flushed deep red on her cheek while her eye bugged out in shock. Charlie slowly makes her way to the bed with her robe slides of her, flopping to the floor as she climb up to her.

“C-Charlie...” Vaggie was about to ask what in nine circles of hell is she doing, but she get hushed with her finger placing on her lips.

“Shhhh~ Just relax and let me give you something as a token of my gratitude.” she cooed. 

Inching forward toward her as their lips connects. Vaggie lets out a muffling moan while felt her own lips being smooth against Charlie's as the warmth of her mouth filled in. Her eye half lid as passion was taking over. Vaggie returns the kiss, giving some of her own passion to Charlie as she too moan. The two girls lower themselves down on the bed as their bodies huddle together, sharing body warmth.

Charlie's hands start to venture around her figure, feeling each curves, and massaging her shoulders. Vaggie's hands also rubbing her back as they continue kissing each other with both their tongues wrestle around. Moans grew louder as Charlie grope the moth girl's rear end as grabs a handful of her butt cheek while Vaggie grabs her white thigh. 

Heat started form inside their bodies, their hearts race in fast pace. Pulling away with a string of saliva connect from their mouths as they both panted.

“V-Vaggie.” Charlie shivered. 

“Yes?” 

“I want to make love for you.” 

Before she can say anything, Charlie crawled over to her legs as she spread them wide. She lower her head slowly as she uses her teeth to playful tug her panties. Vaggie blushed even more as she starts to moan more while Charlie slide her undies slowly in which reveals her womanhood. Charlie then toss her panties behind her as she hungrily lick her lips around.

“Let see if my new roommate would a welcome treat with the princess of hell~” she said as she closer to Vaggie's flower.

Her teeth clench hard as she grip the whole bed sheets until she strung up with gasp. Panting heavily with amount of sweat formed on her forehead, she notice Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, she've notice that it sun was half out meaning that was morning. She deeply sigh as she started to realize.

“It was only a dream.” 

Just then Charlie comes in wearing some bright pink pajamas as she carries a tray of breakfast ready just for her.

“Good morning, Vaggie!” she sang. “I made you some breakfast.”

Placing the tray down by her lap as what she actually made was a fancy breakfast meal, completed with four stacks of pancakes toppled with syrup, whipped cream, and a strawberry on top.

“Oh wow, this looks lovely.” Vaggie said. “You done all this yourself?” 

“Not really, I had Razzle and Dazzle help with all these meals too.” 

“Well, I still think it's a lovely dish.” 

“...A dish fit for a new roommate of my mansion.” Charlie added. “Say Vaggie, why are you all sweaty?”

Realizing the fact since she had that awkward sex dream, Vaggie give an innocent grin.

“Oh nothing really, it was just a strange dream I have. Don't you worry.”

“Oh... well okay then, in the meantime you eat up and get dressed because we have a whole new day awaiting us!” Charlie said excitedly. “I'll be waiting at the main hall alright?”

“Sure, and Charlie.”

“Yes, Vaggie?”

“Thank you... for everything.” she said giving her a look of gratitude.

“You're quite welcome.” she replied back while she makes her way out from her room and shut the door.

Once alone again in her room, letting out a deep sigh as she take a bite of pancake as she starting to wonder why she had that bizarre dream she had. Could there be something more to them then just being friends? It would seem that the one-eyed moth girl will never know for sure in time.


End file.
